


A Malfoy's Weakness

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Inexperience, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Round cheeks flushed with arousal, eager blue eyes filled with innocence, soft flesh begging to be touched… how could Draco have ever resisted?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Devaint's](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/670971.html) October Theme: Curvophilia and 69.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Gracerene.

Hugo Weasley’s mouth is made for fucking. His swollen lips stretch around Draco’s cock, his mouth wet and hot. He’s inexperienced—they’ve only been doing this for a few weeks now—but his enthusiasm makes up for it, his tongue eagerly lapping away like he’s enjoying a delicious lolly.

Hugo’s thick thighs straddle Draco’s face, his dripping prick hovering just out of reach. Draco lifts his head, the wet tip spreading pre-come across his lips, and he flicks his tongue out for a taste. Draco is rewarded with a low groan from Hugo, vibrations spreading from Hugo’s chest straight to Draco’s cock.

Hugo’s plump arse is warm beneath Draco’s hands and he grabs the soft flesh, squeezing tightly. This perfect, round arse was the first thing Draco noticed when he met Hugo all those weeks ago. He had seen the boy in passing while he was still at Hogwarts, but Hugo was definitely no longer a boy. Properly being introduced to this young man at a Ministry event last month had set Draco on fire with want. Hugo’s round cheeks had flamed cherry red when Draco shook his hand and looked him slowly up and down. He shyly stumbled over his words, bright blue eyes cast on the floor as Draco flirted shamelessly with him. And when his insufferable father called him over and he mumbled a reluctant goodbye and turned away, Draco was rewarded with the lovely sight of that full arse perfectly filling his dress trousers.

Wanking later that night to the memory of Hugo’s delectable arse is no comparison to having the soft flesh in his hands right now. Draco kneads the full globes of his arse before pulling his hips down, Hugo’s thick cock finally within reach. Draco opens his mouth and teases his tongue along the swollen head. He brushes his lips against the tip a few more times before finally swallowing him down. Hugo thrusts his hips and gasps around Draco’s cock before returning to his fervent sucking. Draco cranes his neck, taking in as much of Hugo’s prick as he can. The angle is awkward but Draco refuses to turn them over onto his side. He loves having Hugo hover over him, the full weight of his body pressing into Draco so that he’s nearly trapped against the mattress. Hugo’s stomach is solid and warm and it glides against Draco’s in a most intoxicating way. Hugo relaxes his throat and takes Draco in deeper and yet it’s still not quite enough. 

Draco can feel his orgasm approaching; it builds in his chest and travels south to the pit of his stomach, but Draco needs more. His hips rise off the bed, thrusting himself deeper into Hugo’s wet mouth. Hugo gags slightly but quickly recovers, meeting Draco thrust for thrust. It’s all too much; the wet slide of Hugo’s tongue, the soft flesh beneath his hands, the sharp taste of pre-come filling Draco’s mouth. Draco comes with a cry, his thighs trembling as his cock spurts pulse after pulse into Hugo’s waiting mouth. 

Draco pants against Hugo’s cock, chest heaving as he attempts to catch his breath after his mindblowing orgasm. Hugo will be the death of him, of that he is certain. Hugo squirms impatiently above him, his swollen cock begging for attention as it brushes against Draco’s lips.

“Come here,” Draco mumbles lowly, fingers digging into Hugo’s hips and pulling him upright.

Hugo adjusts his position, back still facing Draco as he sits up and hovers right above Draco’s face.

“What do you want?” Draco’s hands remain on Hugo’s hips, keeping him just an inch above his face.

“Anything.” Hugo shivers. “Please, Draco.”

“Go ahead.” Draco exhales softly against Hugo’s arse. “Sit on me.”

Hugo releases a needy groan and sinks down, his plump arse resting against Draco’s face. The warm flesh surrounds Draco and he pries apart Hugo’s cheeks, exposing his quivering hole. Draco flicks his tongue out, tracing the sensitive rim and Hugo bucks his hips in response. Draco presses his tongue flat against Hugo’s entrance and is rewarded with an urgent cry. Hugo begins to mutter incomprehensible words, rocking himself against Draco’s eager tongue. 

“Draco—Please, I need… I need—”

Hugo is on edge, so close that Draco can taste his desperation. He knows exactly what Hugo wants, what Hugo needs. His hands release their hold on Hugo’s arse and slide around to his stomach. He traces patterns against the soft flesh, fingertips dancing further south until Hugo starts to sob in impatience.

Merlin, Draco loves to get Hugo like this, so wound up and ready to explode at the slightest touch. Spit drips from the corner of Draco’s mouth, spilling onto the mattress as he licks and mouths at Hugo’s shaking arse. His hand finally meets Hugo’s cock, knuckles brushing against the rigid shaft. Hugo’s entire body trembles and Draco’s fingers curl around his cock, giving one firm squeeze. 

“Yes, yes!” Hugo shouts his release and fucks himself into Draco’s fist.

Sticky seed shoots from his cock, coating Draco’s fingers and spilling onto his chest. He places a wet kiss against Hugo’s arse, hands once again petting the soft bulge of Hugo's stomach.

Hugo comes down slowly, climbing off of Draco and bonelessly collapsing next to him. His face is flushed a pretty pink, the light smattering of freckles vivid against his rosy cheeks.

“Beautiful,” Draco murmurs.

Hugo blushes further, a wide smile spreading across his puffy lips. He truly is gorgeous; vibrant blue eyes, curly copper hair, and all lovely soft curves. Draco would have never imagined a year ago that he would wind up in bed with a Weasley, but something about this young man is just irresistible.

Hugo yawns widely and shuts his eyes, snuggling closer to Draco. He always gets so sleepy after sex, wanting to drift off without even cleaning up first. Draco would find it annoying if it weren’t so damn endearing instead. He sighs in exaggerated exasperation and casts a cleaning charm over them both. Draco’s arms drape over Hugo, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss against his temple. 

Oh yes, Hugo Weasley will certainly be the death of him.


End file.
